Das Ende vom Ende – Teil 2
Das Ende vom Ende – Teil 2 ist die fünfundzwanzigste Folge der neunten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die zweihundertzwanzigste der Serie. Die Schurkenallianz entfesselt ihre gebündelte Macht gegen Equestria. Nun ist es an den Mane 6 das Land zu retten. Inhalt Im Kerker Den Schurken Chrysalis, Cozy Glow und Tirek ist es Gelungen die Magie Grogars in ihren Besitz zubringen, wobei sich raus stellte das es sich um Discord handelt der sie zurückholte. Die Schurken haben die Ponystämme entzwei, Schloss Canterlot zerstört und die Mane 6 samt Freunden gefangen genommen, lediglich Twilight gelang die Flucht. Nun sitzen die Gefangenen in den Höhlen unter Schloss Canterlot. Cozy würde sie am liebsten gleich vernichten, doch Chrysalis will erst den Anderen in Equestria zeigen das sie ihre Helden gebrochen haben und sich mit ihnen noch amüsieren. Tirek ist gegen den letzten Teil, den sie müssen erst noch Twilight fangen, so lange sie da draußen ist, ist sie gefährlich. Da macht sich Chrysalis keinen Kopf, Sie haben Twilights Freunde und die können nirgendwo hin. Dank den Magie absorbierenden Überresten von Chrysalis Thron, die nach Canterlot gebracht wurden um die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu verstärken (Siehe: Das Geschwisteroberhaupt) haben die Insassen keine Magie zum ausbrechen. Allerdings müssen die Schurken einen Sicherheitsabstand wahren weil die Scherben auch ihre Kräfte aufheben. Aber solange sie darauf achten sind sie die mächtigsten in Equestria, dank Grogars Glocke. Jetzt wollen sich Chrysalis und Tirek Discord widmen der sich als Grogar ausgab. Die Gelegenheit nutzt Cozy um sie die Glocke zu schnappen, Doch Tirek geht dazwischen, Er erinnert sie daran was passiert kann wen sie Discords Chaosmagie für sich einsetzt. Cozy kann sich auch noch erinnern doch jetzt ist in der Glocke auch noch die Alihornmagie von Celestia und Luna mit der sie noch viel mächtiger werden könnte. Schon bricht ein Streit unter den Schurken aus. Discords Reue In ihrer Höhle ist den Mane 6 klar das sie Twilight finden müssen, die bestimmt schon einen Plan hat die Unholde zu besiegen. Nur wie sollen sie entkommen, Spike stellt fest das die Masse mit der Chrysalis den Eingang versiegelt hat zu klebrig ist als da ein Pony durch könnte. Da meldet sich Discord dem alles leid tut. In seinen Gedanken klang es so logisch, Twilight besiegt ihre aller schlimmsten Feinde und ist voller Selbstbewusstsein. Er hatte wirklich nur die besten Absichten und schwört es wieder gut zu machen. Dazu merkt Rainbow Dash an das er sich dafür einen epische Wiedergutmachung einfallen lassen muss. In dem Moment beendet Triek den Streit und stellt klar das keiner von ihnen die Alihorn Magie richtig einsetzen kann, bevor sie nicht wissen wie sie die bescheuerte Chaosmagie richtig nutzen. Können. Discord bietet an es ihnen zu erklären und dann hätten sie Macht über die Realität, aber darum müssen sie erst bitten und seine Freunde verschonen. Chrysalis und Cozy versuchen ihn zum reden zu bringen. Tirek denkt das er lügt und ihnen nichts verrät. Ihm verrät es Discord ganz bestimmt nicht, hat Tirek doch einst ihn angelogen als sie sich letztes mal verbündet haben (Siehe: Twilights Königreich Teil 1 & Teil 2) und nennt ihn einen Trottel. Discord setzt noch einen drauf in dem er behauptet das Tirek Magie nutzt um zu kompensieren das er in tief im inneren angst hat es sei nie genug um seinen Papi König Vorak zufrieden zu stellen. Da geht Tirek der Hut hoch und der Schießt auf Discord, der währt den Zauberschuss mit einem Stein ab, wodurch die Magie zersplittert und lauter Querschläger durch die Höhle schießen. Als der Staub sich legt stehen die Schurken noch und Cozy macht sich über ihn lustig. Der Ausbruch Da muss Starlight wieder sprechen. Den einer der Querschläger hat die Scherbe an ihrem Käfig zerstört, nun hat sie wieder Magie, befreit sich und hält die Schurken auf Trab. Applejack will das sie Twilight holt doch entgegnete Starlight das Twiligh bisher immer ihre engsten Freunde gebraucht hat. Starlight erzeugt eine Magiewelle die alle Zellen öffnet. Da wird sie von Chrysalis getroffen, doch schon stehen Celestia und Luna bereit. Celestia will das die Freunde Twilight finden, Sie und ihre Schwester haben zwar ihre Magie verloren aber ganz Hilflos sind sie nicht, sie werden die Schurken solange aufhalten wie sie können und stürzen sich in den Kampf. Rainbow meint noch Schnell zu Discord das sie das eine epische Wiedergutmachung nennt ehe die Freunde türmen. Er ruft ihnen noch nach auf Fluttershy aufzupassen und stellt sich mit den Anderen den Schurken in den Weg. Die Zuflucht der Einhörner Applejack bricht die Versiegelung des Tunnels auf und die Freunde stehen im verlassenen Canterlot. Sie treffen auf einen verängstigten Einhornhengst der ihnen rät sich zu verstecken. Auf Raritys Frage wo den alle Ponys sind erzählt er das die Einhörner sich seit dem Angriff in Celestias Schule der Magie versammelt haben, da wollte er auch hin bevor er sie sah. Auf Rainbows Frage was mit den Erdponys und Pegasi ist erklärt er das sich hier jeder selbst rettet. Applejack findet das nicht gut, vom Einhorn aus könne sie hier weiter rum stehen er bringt sich in Sicherheit und läuft in die Schule. Spike erkennt das Chrysalis die Wahrheit gesagt und die Schurken wirklich alle Ponys gegeneinander aufgehetzt haben. Applejack ist sich aber sicher das die Ponys nur Angst haben mehr nicht. Sie müssen nur nach Ponyville und nach Twilight suchen, sie bringt sicher alles in Ordnung. Die Freunde machen sich auf den Weg. Aufruhr in Ponyville In Ponyville hat die Bürgermeistern alle Hufe voll zu tun eine Panik zu verhindern. Allerdings wüssten die Ponys nicht wieso sie es nicht tun sollten. Da entdeckt die Bürgermeisterin die ankommenden freunde und verkündet das sie sie retten werden. Applejack ist verwundert wo die ganzen Ponys vor dem Rathaus plötzlich herkommen. Granny Smith erklärt ihr das die Erdponys auf der suche nach einem sicheren Ort hergekommen sind. Das Erdpony Winter Lotus erklärt das sie keine Einhornmagie haben um sich zu schützen oder eine Stadt im Himmel in der sie sich verstecken wie die feigen Pegasi. Das hört Rainbow nicht gerne. Doch das die Pegasi sich in Cloudsdale verschanzen, das sie mit einer Wolkenbarriere umgeben, sieht nicht gut aus. Darüber hinaus haben sie gesagt das sie keine Ponys von unten in ihrem Bereich wollen. Rainbow will Lotus schon die Leviten lesen da schaltet sich Fluttershy ein, den genau das wollen die Schurken immer mehr streit. Sie versichert den Erdponys das die Freunde um ihre Ängste wissen. Die Erdpony verlangen das die Situation schnell in Ordnung gebracht wird. Applejack vermutet das Twilight ebenfalls besorgt ist und einen Sicheren Ort sucht, weshalb sie dachte sie hier in Ponyville zu finden. Wo sie aber nicht ist. Wie die Freunde so nachdenken wo Twilight noch sein könnte hat Spike einen Einfall. Im Kristall-Königreich Etwas später treffen die Freunde im Kristall-Königreich ein und treten vor Cadance, Shining Armor und Flurry Heart, Twilights Familie. Diese sind heilfroh das die Freunden wohlauf sind. Sie teilen ihnen mit das Twilight hier ist, aber es geht ihr nicht gut. Als sie zu Twilight kommen ist sie froh sie zu sehen, doch als sie ihr erzählen wie sie entkommen sind meint Twilight das es ein Riesenfehler war auch von ihnen. Sie hat inzwischen jedes Buch und jede Schriftrolle durchsucht um ihre Freunde vor den Schurken zu retten, aber sie hat nichts gefunden und damit versagt. Spike ist sich sicher das ihr noch was einfällt, sie brauchen sie doch um Equestria zu retten. Dem hält Twilight gegen das sie ja auch ohne ihre Hilfe entkommen konnten und brauchtet sie nicht. Warum sollten sie sie jetzt brauchen? Rainbow räumt ein das es gerade nicht gut aussieht, Aber sie haben schon schlimmere Zeiten überstanden. Da fällt Twilight ihr ins Wort, den nichts was sie je getan haben hat was genutzt. Sombra kam zurück und hat den Baum der Harmonie zerstört, (Siehe: Der Anfang vom Ende – Teil 1) Chrysalis, Cozy und Tirek sind heute mächtiger den je. Die Schule der Freundschaft ist geschlossen. Alle Ponys in Equestria sind so blind vor Angst das sie nicht mehr wissen was Freundschaft ist. Nichts was sie jetzt noch tun macht noch irgendeinen Unterschied. Twilight lässt den Kopf hängen. Pinkie Pie merkt an das sie Frei und zusammen sind. Rainbow meint das es nicht mehr viel schlimmer werden kann. Angriff der Windigos Da hören die Freunde was von draußen, am Himmel sammeln sich Equestrias Urfeinde: Windigos, Windgeister die sich von Hass und Feindseligkeit nähren und alle Länder in denen sie auftauchen in Eis erstarren lassen. Auch in Ponyville hat man die Windigos bemerkt, auch wen einige sie wie Winter Lotus für Freundschaftsfeurgeschichten halten. Die Erdponys beschließen das den Pagasi zu überlassen und sich zu verstecken. Doch Sandbar will etwas unternehmen. In Cloudsdale erklärt Cotton Sky den Pegasi das der Windigowind verzaubert ist, den können sie nicht beendigen und auf die Arroganten Einhörner ist kein Verlass. Also sollen alle große Wolkenbänke errichten um den Wind zu blockieren. Das Fohlen Hyper Sonic stellt die Frage was denn mit den Ponys am Boden ist. Cotton findet das sie klar kommen müssen wie sie alle, doch das erscheint Sonic nicht richtig. In der Schule der Magie bestätigt Kanzler Neighsay die schlimmsten Befürchtungen. Die Einhörner Beschließen den magischen Schutz um die Schule zu verstärken und sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, mehr können sie nicht tun. Doch das Fohlen Raspberry Dazzle ist sich da nicht ganz sicher. Was sie immer tun im Kristall-Königreich meint Rainbow das sie doch was Unternehmen müssen. Das hat Twilight oft genug und versinkt in Selbstmitleid. Applejack kann es nicht mehr mit ansehen und macht klar das Schlimme Dinge passieren, egal was man tut es wird nie eine Zeit geben in der alles perfekt ist trotzdem sollte man sich weiter bemühen. Wozu Twilight fragt was wen alles nur noch schlimmer wird? Seit Celestia ihr die Macht übertragen hat ist Twilight selbstbewusster, dann hört sie das alles gelogen ist. Equestria ist neben ihr Untergegangen und sie hat es nicht bemerkt. Also was ist sie nur für eine Prinzessin. Twiligth gesteht das sie Angst hat. Die anderen haben auch Angst. Fluttershy erzählt Twilight das sie wohl am besten von allen Ponys weiß wie sich Angst anfühlt, Aber wen sie mit ihren Freunden zusammen war hatte sie immer weniger Angst. Rainbow hält fest das wen sie vor großen Problemen stehen stellen sie sich ihnen gemeinsam. Wie sie es immer machen wie Rarity anmerkt. Twilight erwidert das sie ganz alleine sind keine Ahnung haben was sie tun sollen. Pinkie erinnert das es doch immer so war wen ihnen etwas Schlimmes bevorstand. Nun würde Twilight gerne wissen wie sie alle trotz dem Verlustes der Elemente der Harmonie alle so ruhig bleiben können. Spike erklärt das selbst wen Twilight nicht gerade an sich glaubt ihre Freunde es tun. Sie glauben an Twilight und an sich. Applejack erzählt das die Wahrheit ist, das ihr Leben nicht das selbe wäre wen sie sich nicht getroffen hätten, sie sind Freunde geworden und das verdanken sie Twilight. Wen sie also meint es hätte sich nichts verändert stimmt das nicht unbedingt. Für sie hat sich ziemlich viel getan. Twilight dankt ihnen, auch die Prinzessin der Freundschaft muss daran erinnert werden das Freundschaft mehr ist als Regenbogenlaserstraheln. Große Umarmung. Jetzt brauchen sie einen Plan. Da treten Cadance, Shinig und Flurry ein, sie sind bei allem Dabei was Twilight einfällt. Die ist dagegen, Sie sollen Flurry beschützen, den wen sonst nichts funktioniert ist sie Equestrias letzte Hoffnung. Twilight fast zusammen: Drei ihrer schlimmsten Feinde erwarten sie, gestärkt durch alte Magie. Alle Ponys in Equestria sind so ängstlich und gespalten das die Windigos herumfliegen und an den Mane 6 liegt es all das zu regeln. Pinkie möchte wissen was sie jetzt tun sollen. Für Twilight ist es klar, sie versuchen die Welt zu retten. Was Nun? In Canterlot haben die Schurken den Gefangenenaufstand inzwischen niedergeschlagen und muss sich nun Gedanken wegen Windogos machen. Chrysalis will sich deren Schlechtwetter zunutze machen, könnte es doch den Kampfgeist der Ponys bremsen. Ist Equestria erst eine gefrorene Ödnis vernichten sie die Windigos und in ihrer Dankbarkeit werden die Ponys alles tun was sie will. Tirek hält es für unklug die Windigos, die alte magische Wesen sind weiter toben zu lassen und will sie jetzt gleich vernichten. Da wirft Cozy ein das sie sich zuerst um die Mane 6 kümmern müssen die sie am Horizont schon sehen kann. Durch ein magisches Portal begeben sich die Schurken zu den Helden und bringen Grogars Glocke mit. Der Kampf beginnt Twilight weiß das in der Glocke die Magie von Discord, Celestia und Luna steckt, es ist zu fürchten das die Schurken sie gegen sie einsetzen könnten. Da kann Fluttershy sie etwas beruhigen, Discords Magie ist so chaotisch das kein anderer sie benutzen kann. Chrysalis meint zu den Freunden das sie besiegt sind und ein Kampf so völlig unnötig ist. Twilight erwidert das sie garantiert niemals aufgeben, so lange ihrer Freunde an ihrer Seite sind glaubt Twilight auch an Freundschaft. Cozy kann es nicht mehr hören und greift mit einem gewaltigen Magistrahl an. Gerade noch kann Twilight sich und ihre Freunde hinter ein nahes Gebüsch teleportieren. Der Plan: sie müssen die Glocke holen um Discord und den Prinzessinnen ihre Magie zurück zu geben. Rainbow und Pinkie kommen mit Twilight, sie werden die Schurken ablenken während die andren die Glocke schnappen. Kampf um die Glocke Der Angriff beginnt. Cozy versucht Rainbow abzuschießen doch ist sie zu schnell und wendig. Twilight stellt Tirek und kann ihn ordentlich eine verpassen. Pinkie nervt Chrysalis. Als Cozy sich beschwert das die Ponys nerven durchschaut Chrysalis das Ablenkungsmanöver, gerade als der zweite Trupp die Glocke hohlen will. Sofort springen die Schurken zu Glocke und können die Freunde zurückschlagen. Am Abgrund Im Durcheinander ist Spike den Schurken in die Hände gefallen. Sie drohen ihm die Flügel auszureißen. Die Mane 6 ergeben sich und die Schurken werfen ihnen Spike rüber. Tirek schätzt das die Magie der Freundschaft auch ihr größte Schwachpunkt ist. Die Schurken machen sich bereit die Freunde zu vernichten. Rainbow erinnert daran das egal was kommt, sie halten alle zusammen. Die Freunde rücken zusammen, die Schurken feuern und die Mane 6 sind immer noch da. Geschütz durch einen magischen Schild, aber den hat Twilight gar nicht gemacht. Das warne die Einhörner die zusammen mit allen anderen Bewohnern Equestrias auf einem Hügel aufmarschieren. Equestria vereint Die Völker stürzen sich in den Kampf. Die Pegasi angeführt von den Wonderbolts legen eine Nebelbank. Die Wechselponys nehmen die Gestalten der Mane 6 um zusätzliche Verwirrung zu stiften. Das Stampfen der Yaks bringt die Schurken ins wanken. Greife, Hippogreife und Drachen unterstützen den Luftkampf. Im Getümmel werden die Mane 6 zum Hügel gebracht. Doch die Lage ist nach wie vor ernst, Thorax gibt zu denken das die Ablenkung nicht ewig funktioniert und er weiß auch nicht wie lange der Einhornschild halten wird. Twilight versteht nicht wieso alle hier sind. Das haben ihre Schüler unter anderem die Young 6 bewirkt, in der Schule gab es ja echt lange Vorträge über Freundschaft. Schüler der Freundschaft In den Verstecken, Zufluchten und Heimaten haben sich die Schüler an alle gewendet. In Ponyville erinnert Sandbar die Erdponys das Laut der Geschichte vom Freundschaftsfeuer-Abend sie die Windigos zusammen besiegen können. Nicht mit Liedern singen sondern mit dem was hinter diesen Liedern steht. Erdponys, Einhörner und Pegasi wurden daraufhin Freunde, sie haben an Twilights Schule gelernt das Freundschaft die größte Magie ist die es gibt. Wen sie sich auf Unterschiede konzentrieren dann trennt es sie. Schurken und Kreaturen wie die Windigos setzen genau das gegen sie ein. Auch in Canterlot und Cloudsdale gibt es Fohlen die das den anderen Klar machen. Yona machte den Yaks klar das Ponys und Yaks stark sind zusammen sind sie am stärksten. Die Yaks müssen zu ihren Ponyfreunden halten. Smolder räumte den Drachen gegenüber ein das es sich Langweilig anhört anderen Kreaturen Freundlich und nett zu helfen, aber sie hat erlebt wie viel Macht darin steckt. Gallus erklärte den Greifen das zusammen zu spielen zu singen und zu lachen das ist was wahre Helden ausmacht. Silverstream fragte die Hippogreife in Seequestria ob sie auf dem Meeresgrund so ganz alleine den glücklich? Sie sollen ehrlich sein, die Ponys haben ihnen einen besseren Weg gezeigt. Ocellus erinnerte die Wechselponys daran das die Ponys sie gelehrt haben wie mächtig Liebe und die Magie der Freundschaft sind. Und deshalb lassen sie sie nicht hänge, die Ponys sind ihre Freunde und brauchen sie. Applejack findet das es wie am Eröffnungstag der Schule ist. Spike erklärt das je mehr Wesen von Freundschaft erfahren desto sicherer sind sind. Woraus Pinkie schließt das Twilight längst die Lösung hatte. Freundschaft siegt In dem Moment können sich die Schurken vom Ablenkungsangriff befreien und wollen die Sache nun zu ende bringen. Jetzt reicht es Twilight. Durch die Schurken hätte sie fast ihre Mission vergessen, aber jede Kreatur die hier steht hat sie an die Wahre macht der Freundschaft erinnert. In der Welt wird es immer dunkle Momente geben aber auch immer solche in dannen man das licht sieht. Die Helden Equestrias wussten das, deshalb erschufen sie die Elemente der Harmonie. Die Magie der Freundschaft teleportiet die Helden, die Prinzessinnen, Starlight und zum Schluss sogar Discord an den Ort des Geschehens. Die Elemente haben Twilight gelehrt wie Stark Freundschaft sein kann. Zusammen haben die Freunde die Harmonie der Freundschaft nach Equestria gebracht. Es wird immer viel zu tun sein, sie müssen auch anderen die Magie der Freundschaft lehren. Sie führen ihre Mission nach ihnen Fort. Die Magie der Freundschaft hebt die Helden, die Mane 6 und die Young 6 in die Luft zu Twilight. Jetzt hat Twilight es wirklich verstanden, die Elemente waren nur Symbole. Die wahre Magie hat immer schon hier existiert und je mehr Wesen verstehen wie mächtig Freundschaft ist desto Stärker werden sie sein, zusammen. Die Freundschaft aus Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft vereint sich in Twilight, deren entfesselte Kraft die Windigos vertriebt und die Schurken entmachtet. Wodurch diese in ihre ursprünglichen Formen zurückfallen. Die schlimmste Strafe Chrysalis Wut ist ungebrochen doch mit ihn ihrer Ansprache das sie immer wider kommen werden die Schurken von einem Hausgroßen Cupcake begraben der vom Himmel fällt. Gefolgt von Schokoregen. Da kommen die Prinzessinnen, Starlight und Discord dazu der beteuert nichts damit zu tun zuhaben. Tatsächlich war es Pinkie die sich die Glocke und Discords Magie geschnappt hat. Als Nebenwirkung verwandelt sie sich in ein Riesenpony und fühlt sich als könnte sie den Kosmos in eine Welt aus Zuckerguss verwandeln. Discord nimmt mit Hilfe der Glocke seine Magie doch lieber wieder an sich und gibt auch den Schwestern die ihre Zurück. Nun kann man sich den Schurken widmen die sich gerade unter dem Cupcake vorkämpfen. Celestia weiß keine Strafe die den Schandtaten der Drei gerecht wird, aber Discord fällt eine Ein. Mit vereinten Kräften werden die Schurken von den Prinzessinnen und Discord zu einer Skulptur versteinern so das sie für alle Zeit vereint sind. Discord kann sich nichts Vorstellen was ihnen weniger gefallen würde. Postapokalyptische Donuts Großer Jubel. Celestia erzählt Twilight das als sie sie nach Ponyville schickte sie große Hoffnungen hatte, dann wurde aus ihr die Prinzessin der Freundschaft und Celestia wusste sie hatte richtig gewählt. Aber nie im Leben hätte sie gedacht einmal so Stolz zu sein wie jetzt gerade. Equestria ist bei Twilight auf jeden Fall in den Richtigen Hufen, sie ist bereit. Die Prinzessinnen und Discord verneigen sich vor ihr. Jetzt glaubt es auch Twilight. Applejack stellt die erste Frage an ihre Hoheit, was machen sie mit all diesen Kreaturen? Als neue Regentin von Equestria möchte Twilight die Krönung noch eine Weile verschieben zumindest bis das Schloss neu steht. Außerdem haben die Mane 6 zuerst noch etwas anderes zu tun. Zur Siegesfeier bei Donut Joe postapokalyptische Donuts futtern. Rarity findet es eine Interessante Wahl. Das weiß Twilight, aber ihnen bleibt noch viel Zeit für Herausforderungen und Abenteuer der Zukunft. Doch heute möchte sie einfach mal einen ruhigen Moment mit ihren Sechs allerbesten Freunden genießen. Applejack möchte sagen fast ruhig, mit Blick auf Pinkei die die Donuts in sich Rein schaufelt. Fluttershy kommt es wie das Ende einer Ära vor. Rainbow sieht darin Lieber den Anfang einer noch Viel Ungeheuerlicheren Ära. Twilight weiß nur was als nächstes kommt wird sicher perfekt, wie soll es den auch anderes sein mit ihren Freunden an ihrer Seite. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 11:20: Twilights Text „Das selbe was wir immer tun Pinkie, wir versuchen die Welt zu retten!“, ist fast identisch mit dem Text von Brain „Genau das Selbe wie jeden Abend Pinky, wir versuchen die Weltherrschaft an uns zu reißen.“ aus der Serie Pinky und der Brain von 1995. Navboxen en:The Ending of the End - Part 2 Kategorie:Neunte Staffel Kategorie:Neunte Staffel